


Only You

by justahopelessssromantic



Category: Mayans M.C. (TV)
Genre: Daddy Angel, F/M, Fluff, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:40:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23857741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justahopelessssromantic/pseuds/justahopelessssromantic
Summary: A request from my tumblr for Angel Reyes “ a request on u being angels girlfriend and u helping him raise his baby boy, but also being like worried about him and adelita that they might get back together again?? But angel and adelita don’t get back together in the end.”
Relationships: Angel Reyes/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Only You

When Angel met you he knew he wanted to make you his but there was just one tiny problem, he had a small human growing within another woman. He wasn’t just a single man anymore he and his kid were going to become a package deal and he wasn’t sure how you would respond to that.

He knew he had to tell you right away, it was only fair that you knew before things between the two of you progressed and at least if he got the cat out of the bag early it could save him some potential heartache if this was a dealbreaker for you. 

The two of you went out for dinner and it was as you were walking under the stars together that he broke the news to you.

Your hands were entwined as they gently swung back and forth between the two of you, the cool breeze caressing your face.

“I gotta tell you something, querida.” He said nervously, “And I’ll understand if you're not okay with it and never wanna see me again.” 

You stopped walking and it took him a couple steps past you and the tugging of his arm to snap him out of his anxious thoughts and realize you were no longer walking with him. 

You pulled his arm towards you forcing him to step closer and right in front of you, “What is it Angel? You can tell me anything.”

He licked his lips and nodded his head slightly as he mustered up the courage, “I have a kid,” he began searching your eyes for any negative signs, “Well not yet but I gotta baby mamma, she’s due in a couple months. We aren’t together and we agreed we’d be better off apart but still want the other involved.” He finished never taking his eyes off your face, trying to read any little movement or change in expression. 

You processed the information for a bit, it wasn’t exactly what you were expecting him to say but you really liked him and were always good with children you didn’t see why this would be any problem for your future relationship if what he said about the relationship between him and the mother was true. 

“Okay,” was all you said as you began walking again, Angel trailing a few steps behind you now.

“Okay?” He asked as he caught back up to your side, your hands never separating, “That’s really all you are going to say?”

“Any kid of yours is going to be an amazing” you said looking over at him, you could see him beginning to smile, “And if I can fall in love with you I know I can fall in love with it.” 

You were now stopped in front of your small house just outside the enclosed chain link fence. You leaned up and placed a kiss onto his cheek before giving him a smile, “Goodnight Angel. I look forward to our next date.” 

With that you left him gobsmacked as he watched you walk up the pathway to your house giving him one last wave and disappearing behind the door.

It was in that moment that he knew you were the one for him.

Now you were sat on the sofa scrolling through the channels on your tv as you waited for Angel to come back home with his son. He had taken his baby boy to see his mother earlier in the day and should be back soon. 

You only met Adelita once, as a mother she naturally wanted to meet the other woman who would be a part of her son's life. You could see how Angel had fallen for her, not only was she beautiful but she was strong and emitted a sense of power that was very compelling.

Angel told you that she was involved in dangerous things and was very busy so it was better for him to have sole custody of the child. He never told you any of the specifics but just that it was safer for you and his son if you didn’t know, the child needed to be as separate from that life as possible.

You understood and really stepped up to the plate as the boy’s other mother. It wasn’t hard though, just as Angel stole your heart, the minute you looked into the big brown eyes of the small infant he had run away with your heart as well. 

Angel was so thankful to you, he didn’t know how he would do it without you. Nurturing just seemed to be second nature for you while he still felt like he was stumbling around this whole fatherhood thing. You were always there to help guide and encourage him through all the little moments and each day he fell more and more in love with you. 

The clock kept ticking as it got later and later, the sound of the tv became background noise as your mind drifted to what might have been keeping your two boys late.

You could see them together, Angel, Adelita, and their son as a family, happy and whole. 

There was always this fear that one day she would steal them back away from you. Of course they weren’t really yours to claim, especially the little peanut, she had every right to take them back. 

And why wouldn’t Angel want his family whole? Why wouldn’t he want that for his son?

You felt like an imposter in another person’s life. Never quite feeling like you fully belonged in the role as his mother.

The opening of the door snapped you out of your thoughts followed by the familiar wails of the babe, as Angel lugged the boy in looking exhausted. He set the car seat down gently and began unbuckling the seat belt, “I’m sorry we’re late, mi dulce. He’s been crying nonstop and I pulled over halfway home but couldn't figure out what he wanted. Fuck I tried everything.” He ran his hand through his hair, frustrated.

You stood up from the couch and made your way into the kitchen, “Maybe he’s hungry,” you called back to him as you began preparing a bottle.

“The little shit just ate before we left,” he said exasperated. He now had the boy cradled into his arms and began rocking and bouncing trying to sooth the distressed bundle. 

You finished whipping up the bottle, dabbing the nipple onto your wrist to check the temperature before bringing it to Angel, “Here,” you said softly, handing him the bottle.

He gave you a half smile before gently placing the bottle into his son's mouth, the boy latching on immediately silencing the cries, “How do you do that? Know exactly what he wants,” he asked in amazement. 

You just shrugged before clicking off the tv with the remote and sitting back down on the sofa, patting the spot next to you. 

Angel sat beside you kicking his feet up onto the coffee table as you snuggled into his shoulder, looking lovingly at the baby. He glanced over to you and smiled, his heart lived for these moments, full of love and wholeness. 

“Would you mind?” He asked, doing his best to motion to the bottle.

Catching on to what he was saying you took the place of his hand on the bottle as he moved his now free arm and wrapped it around your shoulder bringing you in even closer. You leaned your head against him and he kissed the top of your head. You both watched as the infant's eyelids became heavy and he drifted to sleep. You carefully removed the bottle and set it down beside you. 

Just enjoying the moment and not wanting to disturb the baby you both snuggled together enjoying the moment as a family. 

You pulled your legs up onto the sofa and cuddled more into Angel’s chest, his arm tightening around you, “Do you still love her?,” you asked softly for fear of waking the sleeping angel.

It took Angel a minute in his exhausted state to figure out who you were talking about, “Adelita?” He clarified.

“Yeah.”

He contemplated for a moment trying to think of the right words and how to phrase his feeling properly, “I love her in the sense that she brought life to my son and I will always be grateful to her for that. We have history, but that love’s in the past.”

Your heart instinctively sank at the words “I love her” before you heard the rest.

“But this love is the present and my future, our future.” He smiled as he looked down at the sleeping babe in his arms,“You’re the most amazing woman I have ever met. You took me into your arms lovingly and without question took my son too, our son.” He affirmed, “Not many people would do that, take in another’s child, and to do so so spectacularly. You're a natural with him, definitely make me look bad,” he chuckled, “We’d be drowning without you, mi amor.” 

You teared up as he wiped away all your insecurities and doubt with just his words. 

“And someday I’m gonna marry you. Then I’ll knock you up like crazy woman,” he smirked, “And we’ll make lots of little siblings for our little man. I already know you’re an astounding mom so there’s no excuse not too. And maybe by our fourth or fifth I’ll finally have it figured out.” He teased a smirk playing on his lips, “We can even get started now.” 

You smacked at his hand that lay around you playfully, “I think one is plenty enough for now Angel. And there is no way I’m birthing three or four kids for you. I’ll do two. Max. But that’s all you will be getting out of me.” You teased back.

He chuckled, the sound vibrating through his chest, “We’ll see,” he said, not giving in “I love you. Only you.” He reaffirmed, hoping you believed him.

You sighed and smiled content, “I love you too. And our son,” you gently ran your finger across the side of the baby’s face. The words our son, feeling so good coming from your lips, and like music to Angel’s ears. 

Closing your eyes you could picture it perfectly. You and Angel with your four or five beautiful children, one big happy family. You thought about how happy you were and how full of love you felt for the bundle of joy you two had now, knowing the love would only grow as your family grew.

Fuck you just might cave and give him what he wanted.


End file.
